Andrew Eldritch Is Moving Back to Leeds
'Andrew Eldritch Is Moving Back to Leeds '''is the second song on ''Goths. It was released as a single on February 22, 2017. Lyrics There's indifference on the wind But a faint gust of hope At a club nobody goes to With a musty velvet rope Guys in Motorhead jackets Who knew him way back when Haven't raised a drink in years But now meet up again To remember how it was when they all thought they'd move away Ridin' Lotus Sevens through the London streets one day Nobody ever gets away Even the best of us come back someday To the unmarked rooms where the dry dust breeds Andrew Eldritch is moving back to Leeds There's a rusted fog machine In a concrete storage space Letter-number combinations With no meaning on its face They won't make these anymore It's a wooden coach-and-four No one will even steal it if you leave it by the door With no sign to mark its going, no tombstone for its grave There will be goodbyes by dozens, so practice being brave No one anticipates the rush The breezy feeling of the faceless crush At the end of things where the selvage bleeds Andrew Eldritch is moving back to Leeds They don't throw him a parade He just comes in on a train One suitcase in his hand And an old army backpack From the second World War From a Leipzig second-hand store Pick the keys up from the agent Everything's been taken care of No big changes in the roadways Since you left, that I'm aware of A few old buildings gone to dust And some new ones in the way They'll look just like the old ones when the winds have had their say See the children bound for London You'll all be back too Everybody tests the membrane But no one pushes through Come on boys, that'll be enough You'd think your old friends wouldn't play so tough Like a basket by the Nile hiding down among the reeds Andrew Eldritch is moving back to Leeds Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"In the lyric, I imagine one of my teenage heroes, Andrew Eldritch, returning to the town where the band worked and played when they were young. His friends give him a hard time about ending up back where he started, but not because they’re mad: it’s good to see an old friend wearing the marks of time on his hands and face like well-loved tattoos." -- 2017 press release Things Referenced in this Song * Andrew Eldritch is the frontman of the British post-punk band The Sisters of Mercy. * The Lotus Seven is a British 2-seater sports car. Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2017-02-22 - Facebook Live Stream - Tiny Telephone - San Francisco, CA *2017-04-01 - Bond Brothers Beer Company - Cary, NC *2017-04-06 - Badlands - Perth, Australia *2017-04-07 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2017-04-08 - The Edinburgh Castle Hotel - Adelaide, Australia *2017-04-10 - Rolling Stone Session - Sydney, Australia *2017-05-22 - X-Posure - Radio X Session - London, England *2017-05-22 - Terminal West - Atlanta, GA *2017-05-23 - Cannery Ballroom - Nashville, TN *2017-05-25 - Saturn - Birmingham, AL *2017-05-26 - The Republic - New Orleans, LA *2017-05-27 - White Oak Music Hall - Houston, TX *2017-05-28 - Trees - Dallas, TX *2017-05-31 - The Mayan - Los Angeles, CA *2017-06-01 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2017-06-05 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2017-06-06 - KEXP Session - Seattle, WA *2017-06-06 - Tractor Tavern - Seattle, WA *2017-06-22 - New York Times Session - New York, NY *2017-06-22 - WFUV Session - New York, NY *2017-06-23 - Beacon Theatre - New York, NY *2017-06-24 - Beacon Theatre - New York, NY *2017-06-26 - College Street Music Hall - New Haven, CT *2017-06-27 - Blue Hills Bank Pavilion - Boston, MA *2017-06-28 - Columbus Theatre - Providence, RI *2017-06-30 - Merriweather Post Pavilion - Columbia, MD *2017-07-01 - PNC Pavilion at Riverbend Music - Cincinnati, OH *2017-07-02 - Rose Music Center - Huber Heights, OH *2017-07-03 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2017-07-05 - Sumtur Ampitheatre - Papillion, NE *2017-07-06 - Wooly's - Des Moines, IA *2017-07-07 - The Current - Minnesota Public Radio Session - St. Paul, MN *2017-07-07 - The Palace Theatre - St. Paul, MN *2017-07-08 - Majestic Theatre - Madison, WI *2017-07-09 - The Castle - Bloomington, IL *2017-07-11 - The Washington Pavilion - Sioux Falls, SD *2017-07-12 - Peabody Opera House - St. Louis, MO *2017-07-13 - ACM@UCO Performance Lab - Oklahoma City, OK *2017-07-14 - ACL Live - Moody Theater - Austin, TX *2017-09-05 - Neighborhood Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2017-09-06 - The Orange Peel - Asheville, NC *2017-09-08 - Bijou Theatre - Knoxville, TN *2017-09-09 - Headliners - Louisville, KY *2017-09-10 - The Vogue - Indianapolis, IN *2017-09-15 - The Waiting Room - Omaha, NE *2017-09-16 - Gothic Theatre - Englewood, CO *2017-10-05 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2017-10-06 - Jumbo Records - Leeds, England *2017-10-06 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2017-10-08 - Button Factory - Dublin, Ireland *2017-10-09 - Glasgow Art School - Glasgow, Scotland *2017-10-11 - O2 Shepherd's Bush Empire - London, England *2017-10-12 - The Haunt - Brighton, England *2017-10-13 - De Helling - Utrecht, The Netherlands *2017-10-15 - Pumpehuset - Copenhagen, Denmark *2017-10-16 - Debaser Strand - Stockholm, Sweden *2017-10-17 - John Dee - Oslo, Norway *2017-11-06 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2017-11-07 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2017-11-08 - Calvin Theatre - Northampton, MA *2017-11-10 - White Eagle Hall - Jersey City, NJ *2017-11-11 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2017-11-12 - Brooklyn Steel - Brooklyn, NY *2017-11-13 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2017-11-15 - Newport Music Hall - Columbus, OH *2017-11-16 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2017-11-17 - Riviera Theatre - Chicago, IL *2017-11-18 - First Avenue - Minneapolis, MN *2017-12-02 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2017-12-06 - Carolina Theatre - Durham, NC *2018-05-27 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2018-05-28 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2019-11-16 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2019-11-17 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2019-11-22 - Sala 0 - Madrid, Spain Videos of this Song *2017-02-22 - Facebook Live Stream - Tiny Telephone - San Francisco, CA *2017-04-10 - Rolling Stone Session - Sydney, Australia *2017-06-06 - KEXP Session - Seattle, WA *2017-06-22 - WFUV Session - New York, NY Category:Goths songs Category:Video